A New World
by KyraKuran
Summary: Aahmas, a girl from our world is transported to The Mummy to help a man regain his soul, and find love. Will she be able to do it in time? Or will she disappoint the Gods? Find out in A New World.
1. The Gods will see you now

This was it, It was Aahmas' day off and she had a movie marathon planned out. the first movie would be one of her all-Time favourites, The Mummy. then it would be The Mummy Returns. Oh god did she love this series, not only for Rick O'Connell, but for the bald headed male that was chosen to play as Imhotep. A small chill went up her spine as she grinned a little. Imhotep was her favourite character, though, she did honestly hate Anck-Su-Namun, especially int he second movie where she leaves him to die. Honestly, Karma was a bitch.

The five foot seven female went to her bedroom and changed into a night white nightgown; it was practical and yet very airy and comfy. She then ran a brush through her long black hair and smiled. the female in the mirror smiled back, the olive skin tone making her shimmering blue eyes seemingly glow. while she was Egyptian, as her name may suggest, she was only half. Her father who was a very distinguished business man, went to Egypt for a vacation and fell in love with her mother, and thus, she was born.

Aahmas popped some popcorn after venturing into the kitchen, and finally sat down on her couch and went straight to Netflix. She hit the play button and started watching the movie, quoting Ardeth as he introduced Seti, Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep. He went on to explain the priest's plan to resurrect his love and how he suffered the greatest of all curses; the Hom-Dai. Suddenly, her eyes began to feel very heavy, and Aahmas felt the urge to sleep. She gave a small yawn and as soon as her mouth closed, so did her eyes, the girl fast asleep.

* * *

Aahmas' world was endless, void of all traces of light. It seemed, that out of nowhere, a bright light erupted and white consumed everything. It was bright and powerful, almost making her wish for the darkness she had once melded with so effortlessly. while the light was powerful, there was a gentle warmth to it, almost like a warm shower.

"Daughter of the moon, please listen to us." a woman's voice sounded in the white expanse, making Aahmas jump and blink in confusion. suddenly, there was a crown of people surrounding her, all Egyptian, and all wearing the ancient clothing. She looked at every one of them and then tilted her head slightly to the right. she knew them. Well, not personally, but there was a familiarity about them.

"Why should I? I do not know you, nor would I ever." Aahmas said, not meaning to be disrepectful in any way, though her words could certainly be taken in such a manner.

"you may not know us, but we my sweet girl, know of you. Aahmas Carnahan, you have been chosen by the gods and godesses of Egypt to help a man regain his soul and repent for his turning away from us."

"Alright, well, first off... you, Ma'am, need to lighten up, like alot. It sounds like the fate of the world is resting on my shoulders. Second, There are no Gods and Godesses anymore, my more modern culture has pretty much done away with them, left them behind in the lore. Mostly, third of all, my last name is not Carnahan, it is Addams." The girl said hotly, her eyes glowing with suspicion.

"My dear Aahmas, that is to be your new last name, in a new world where you can change the story." One of the godesses said, smiling motherly down at the young girl, who was in shock by her words.

"Why me? I'm only twenty for christ's sake, plus I don't even know you people, nor do I know the apparent story you're putting me in!" Aahmas said, getting quite upset with these ancient looking people.

"We have told you, we are the Gods and Godesses of Ancient Egypt. You my dear have been chosen to help a man regain his soul and chose the good life." Said a man, who had a jackal head. It was then Aahmas sighed and relaxed a little, running a hair through her ebony hair and biting her lip. she knew right off the bat that he was Anubis.

"All right. So, I have to save a man's soul, do I get a back story? Do I get a shred of information?" She asked, raising a brow at the group that had gathered to explain to her, just how important her role in this... story would be. She wanted, no, she needed to know. She needed to know who she was supposed to save, how she was supposed to save the certain individual.

"My dear, you already know the story, you could quote it by heart. Besides that, one of your favourite characters is the one you'll be trying to save." The Godess Isis said. "And maybe, just maybe, the gods will forgive his past and bless his future, one we hope, is with you. Now, my darling, you should wake up in your new world with memories from your old world and new world. Please remember this man depends on you, and so do we."

With that, Aahmas' world went black.


	2. Finding something

Aahmas woke up to a blinding headache, and a whole library in ruins around her. "Oh dear." She muttered, hoping that she was not the cause of this, well, this catastrophe. Suddenly a man storms in and stands in the middle of the room, looking from Aahmas to someone behind her, his eyes large, adn vein bursting in his neck. "Look at this! Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts; anything but this. Compared to you, all the other plagues were a joy!"

Aahmas finally got around to looking behind her and found a woman who looked incredibly familiar. Oh My Isis, that was Evelyn Carnahan, her supposed sister in this world. Which would mean, this was a library scene, where she later finds Jonathan hanging out with the mummy and... she was gonna shut up right there, and let the curator talk. "I am so very sorry. It was an accident." Her sister said, completely flabbergasted. Aahmas sighed softly and looked down.

"My darling girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, _that_ was an accident. You... are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?" He asked, his tone very angry, and very very exasperated. Aahmas knew this tongue lashing was going to happen, but she let it play out, until he asked that question, that's when she spoke up.

"Sir, it's because, well it's because my sister can read and write ancient Egyptian, and she can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic. Mostly though, because she is the only person around for a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library! That's why." she said, doing a very good job at defending her poor sister, who was honestly just a bit of a clutz. The curator rolls his eyes and then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I put up with you both because your mother and father were our finest patrons. That's why. Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't even care how long it takes, straighten up this meshiver!" He said, voice elevated on the last part of his speech, which made me sigh. Of course, she didn't cause this mess, but she was roped into cleaning it up. Damnit.

"We shall do it Sir, thank you ever so much." She said, giving Evy a small glare and letting him go about the rest of his day. As soon as he was out of the room Aahmas turned fully to Evy and put her hands on her hips. She was sooooo not ready for _this_ to be her adventure, but she knows who's soul she was supposed to save now. Allah forbid! the gods couldn't give the poor girl something easy could they? No, they sent her, not only from her own world to this one, but nearly one hundred years in the past! She will have to change nearly every word in her vocab, even the slang. "Evy, what in the world caused this? I know you're clumsy, but, honestly. Please tell me you're not nearly this clumsy."

Her sister looked down adn then sighed. "I was putting the S books away and there was a T book in the mix. i thought I could reach the other shelf without moving the ladder." Evy said softly. Aahmas sighed and then rubbed her eyes hearing a clank come from the other room. Both her and Evy perk up and look around, curious now. they both move to investigate, Aahmas picking up a flashlight before searching the back room.

"Hello?" Asked Evy, looking around before carefully moving on, pausing when there was a soft thud. "Abdul? Mohammed?" She asked softly, making her sister roll her eyes.

"Bob? Hello? Is anyone here?" Aahmas called out, raising a brow. Honestly, bob must have been thrown in as a joke, all the other names were well cultural. There was a clatter near by and Evy gasped, making Aahmas get in front of her sister protectively. They walk slowly, their breathing slightly labored in fear, Evy's more so. Soon they reach this, well, bowl type thing, relaxing slightly that there was nothing there, only for a mummy to sit straight up and screech, Evy jumping back and screaming herself.

Soon the sound of laughter jilted the very tense atmosphere and both Aahmas and Evy relaxed fully knowing who the culprit was. Enter Jonathan, their drunken pickpocket of a brother who had a knack of getting into tight situations.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asked, her eyes narrowing, even though her voice was still shaking a bit. Jon continues to laugh, thinking it was the best joke on the planet.

"Of course I do. But sometimes... I'd rather like to join them." He said, propping the mummy's arm up on the side of the sarcophagus, smiling at them.

Aahmas simply rolled her eyes again before crossing her arms, leaving this whole argument up to Evy, who had more say in this conversation, Aahmas only helped out in the library, honestly didn't really work there. "Well, I wish you would od it sooner rather than later. Before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours." Evy said, carefully putting the mummy back in it proper position. "Now get out."

And with that, John actually listened to his baby sister, though his mouth kept moving. "My dear, sweet baby sister, I'll have you know that at this precise moment, my career is on a high note."

"High note, ha! Oh, Johnathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library, and-"

Aahmas scoffed, giving her older sister a smirk. "A bit of a mess? it's in ruins, and I've been told to help you out in cleaning it up."

Evy just sat down, completely at a loss, her face slipping into a mask of depression for a second. "Shut it Aahmas. Well, the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

Johnathan actually looked concerned for a second before squatting in front of Evy, grinning at Aahmas for a quick second. "you'll always have me old mum." And it took a split second before Evy smiled and they put their heads together for a moment. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." He said going back to the sarcophagus and digging around for a moment.

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and.." She dropped the sentence as he sat besides her and held out a small box thing, grinning. "Sell for you."

Aahmas gave it a once over before rolling her eyes. "Where did you get that?" She asked, moving closer to look at it.

"Oh a dig down in, uh, thebes. My whole life I've never found anything Evy. Please tell me I've found something." He begged, giving us a puppy eyed look. Evey played around with it a bit more before the thing popped open and a piece of folded up paper was revealed. Both Evy and Aahmas exchanged a glance before Evy carefully picked up it and turned to Jon.

"Jonathan. I think you found something."


	3. Discussion time!

Everyone was excited about Jonathan's find, though Evy and Aahmas had honestly come to suspect that Jon didn't get this trinket in the legal way. nothing was going to be said, as he'd most likely find some way to weasel out of the blame. So, while Evy and Aahmas dated the ancient paper, they talked.

"Evy, how much are you willing to bet that he didn't get this in the legal way. Our brother is one of the best pickpockets that we know of." Aahmas started, making Evy sigh.

"Can't I give him the benefit of the doubt? I know how good he is, i just was to believe he got this the decent way. Now look here sister, We have a map, the Nile here, Thebes there, and...and Hamunaptra here." Evy said, her excitement growing rapidly.

"Wait, the Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, Seti's place? But that city was never confirmed to exist sissy. it's just myth and legend." Aahmas said, her tone barely above a whisper, as if they'd get caught cheating on a test.

"We need to take this to the curator, he may be able to help us." Evy said, grinning at her sister excitedly.

* * *

"You see the cartouche there? it's the official royal seal of Seti I, I'm sure of it." Evy said, biting her lip in both nervousness and excitement.

The curator only took off his glasses. "Perhaps."

"Two questions." Jonathan said, pausing for only a second. "Who the hell was Seti I, and was he rich?" He asked, raising a finger. Aahmas rolled her eyes.

"Jon, he was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Aahmas said before her sister could, smiling at everyone in the room. The Gods were right, she could quote every bit of this movie.

"Well, good. that's good. I like this fellow." He said, getting a very bad look on his face. It was one of those that indicated trouble and adventure, both of which I knew would happen very very soon.

"I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at this hieratic here, well, it's Hamunaptra." Evy said, pointing at this on the map, a halfway smug look on her face, and tone of voice.

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous, we're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." The curator said, looking at Evy in an appalled way, while Jonathan kinda snuck up to look at the map while the other man's head was turned.

"Yes yes, I know all the silly blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Evy said, her eyes wide as she tried to defend herself to our employer.

Jon on the other hand, wasn't quite as, gifted as us in the way of understanding things. "Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" He asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes, The City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt. Jon, are you even paying attention here or are you lost in your head about the supposed treasure buried there?" Aahmas asked, sighing softly as Jonathan moved around the desk slightly, going off about how it was said to be hidden in a big underground chamber. While the two siblings were talking, the curator lifted the map and held it closer to the flame, as if trying to get a better light.

"As the American's would say, it's all fairy tales a hokum. Oh my goodness! Look at that!" He gasped as the map lit on fire. That damned man, Aahmas thought to her self, narrowing her eyes at the man, who gave her a small smirk while her siblings put out the flame and tried to save the map.

"You burnt it! you've burned off the part with the lost city." Jon said, completely in shock over the 'accident.'

"It's all for the best I'm sure. many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. most... have never returned."

That must have seemed eery to the siblings, but not to Aahmas, she had heard this line so many times, that while the Curator was saying it, she was mouthing along. she knew where the next stop would be. the poor girl did not want to go, but knew that she should, only to not anger the gods. she was doomed. there was nothing that could stop her fate from happening, unless she tragically died in the next two days. Some part of her actually doubted that, doubted that very much, infact the gods would have much more fun keeping her alive.


	4. A Gathering of the Gods

Aahmas was going to skip the prison. She knew this before Jon said anything about going. She knew how it was all going to go down, rick punches Jonathan, kisses Evy, get's hanged, then get's saved by her sister bribing the warden with 25% of the treasure found at the City of the Dead. She instead sat in her room, looking over the Ancient writings. Apparently when she got sent to this world, she acquired some new skills, such as speaking and understanding ancient Egyptian, as well as reading it. she learned from her journal that she had been keeping over the years that in this world, Aahmas' favourite God was Osiris and her favourite Goddess was Bast.

She also knew that Osiris and Isis were married, and had a few kids, Seth was Osiris' greatest enemy. All that Jazz. And so the half Egyptian girl found herself kneeling before a small alter and bowing her head in prayer. "Please Osiris, hear my prayer and give me the guidance I need, not just from you, but from everyone." She found herself saying, which was unusual, she was never one to pray, even in her time.

Aahmas felt strange and she briefly opened her eyes before her whole world went white once more. All the Gods and goddess' were standing before her. "Darling moon, we hear your prayer, please ask us anything you need." Said the Goddess she honestly assumes to be Isis.

"I just, i don't know how to do this. i know the plot line yes, but I also know that Imhotep will not rest until his Anck-Su-Namun is brought back from the dead. I have no past life, as far as I know, that he was in love with before her, nor do I believe he will give up his mad quest for power. I am at an utter loss." she mumbled out, sighing very softly before rubbing her temples.

"We know your plight sweetheart, and understand how much of a sacrifice you are making. He is angry, he was jealous. Anck-Su-Namun was never supposed to be his in the first place, we had always wanted her to love Seti. But that little thing called called free-will got in the way. Her heart was meant for the pharaoh, while Imhotep's was meant for another. As a result of his affair with that heathen, he never got to meet her. so we did what anyone would do, we made sure that she was saved for him." Said one of the Gods.

Aahmas' head was reeling. "But, I mean, I'm not supposed to be for him, how is that possible?" She asked, biting her lip.

The Gods sighed collectively. "Your soul is an old one. Imhotep was supposed to love you, but when we realized your future with him was never going to happen thanks to that snake's poison coursing through him, we sent your soul to a place where it would be easier to live, to grow, and to function. We realized that soon your soul would be no good there either. every man you had ever been with had traces of Imhotep to him. Sometimes it was his power, sometimes it was muscles, once or twice it was his lack of hair. We knew that you would need to love him in this world, but only if you can purge the poison from his system."

"Oh yeah, like it's that easy. What am I gonna say? 'Oh hey Imhotep, We have never met because Anck-Su-Namun had you wrapped around her little finger, but i was supposed to be your true love then, adn well, here I am now after you've endured watching that bitch kill herself, you risking the gods to raise her from the dead, Oh yeah, and suffering the Hom-Dai, most evil of all curses.'." Aahmas stuttered out. "He would kill me, he wouldn't hesitate." She said softly, sinking down in anguish.

The Gods were at a loss, they knew it would be difficult, but having her phrase it like that, it only gave them a bit more despair. "We can only advise you, but, I honestly do not recommend that be the route you take." Said Anubis. "My dear, Imhotep has been in my underworld for thousands on years. he wishes for love, he wishes for a life that was stolen from him. I could whisper into his ear a few things, hopefully they will change his mind on Anck-Su-Namun. Leave the worrying to us, okay?" He asked, smiling, though it was a very...peculiar grin on his Jackal snout.

The Daughter of the Moon nodded and then sighed softly, biting her lip. "wish me luck then? I'll most likely need it." She said, rubbing her temples once more before giving a small giggle. All the Gods did murmur their support and suddenly she was back in her own body, kneeling at the alter. She got to her feet and then sighed as tears welled up. the Gods had just told her that she was supposed to do her best to save the soul of man who had been doomed from the moment he met the woman named Anck-Su-Namun, who had been in love with her, though his soul was promised to another, and who had been killed for doing the two worst things in history, kill a man of power and try to raise the dead.

Her life sucked. it sucked deeply. Aahmas crawled into her bed and pulled the covers around her, maybe tomorrow would be a better day. As far as she knew, tomorrow was when their adventure started, which is why she was already packed and ready to go.

She thought for a bit longer on a strategy that could work for getting the mummy to fall in love with her, and had maybe come up with a few things. She hoped they would work, she prayed to the Gods they would work, and ever so slowly, her eyes closed from utter exhaustion. Aahmas was fast asleep, dreaming happily for once.


	5. Giza Port

"So Evy, let me get this straight... This prisoner, he had his pocket picked by our dear brother. He recognized old Jonny boy and punched him in the face before kissing you and demanding that you get him out of prison in return for taking you to Hamunaptra?" Aahmas asked, raising a brow at her sister, a mirthful look on her face. She wanted to laugh. she knew it was going to happen, and now the girl was actually sad she missed it. "Jonathan, are you even sure He's going to show?"

"Yes yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck." Jonathan said, making Aahmas smirk in delight, this may actually be more fun than she realized. "He may be a cowboy but his word is his word." That part Aahmas agreed with, Richard O'Connell was a man of his word. She knew what was coming next and bit her lip.

"Yes well, personally, He's filthy and rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit!" Evy said, her nose scrunching up a bit in a snotty way. Aahmas rolled her eyes and then grinned as she saw Rick come up, completely cleaned up.

"anyone I know?" He asked, smirking down at the two. "And who is this pretty thing?" He asked, eyeing the young girl known as Aahmas. She blushed slightly, remembering how she, the first and second time she saw the movie, was almost head over heels for Rick.

"Smashing day for an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jon asked, patting Rick's chest with a grin, hoping to steer the conversation away from his youngest sister. he knew Evy could handle herself but his youngest sister had a knack of getting into trouble with men, and he didn't want her falling under his spell.

Rick looked at Jonathan suspiciously before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his wallet for a second. "Yeah, smashing, you never did answer my question though." he said, not dropping the subject of Aahmas.

"Oh no, i would never steal from a partner, partner." Jon said, clearing his throat as if to once more change the subject, which Rick seemed to catch on to this time. he smirked slightly before taking a small breath.

"That reminds me. no hard feelings about.." He trailed off, making a mock punch at my brother, which made Aahmas giggle and bite her lip.

"Oh no, it happens all the time!" Jonathan said, trying to play it off. To be fair, it did happen quite a bit to him.

"Mr. O'Connell, can you look my in the eye and guarantee this isn't some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you." Evy started, trying to sound as brave as possible, though failing at it miserably.

"Lady, you're warning me? Let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there all we found was sand, and blood." He said, his voice tapering off, a creepy silence setting in, making the three siblings bite their lip. "Let me get your bags." Rick said before grabbing both Aahmas' and Evy's bags, boarding the ship.

The three stood there in silence at the encounter before Jonathan opened his mouth. "Yes yes, you're right. Filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." He said, making his two sisters roll their eyes. Aahmas sighed before twirling around slightly, humming softly.

"Bright good morning to all!" Said a heavily accented little fat man. The smell of him made Aahmas gag and she turned her head.

"Oh no. what are you doing here?" Evy asked, completely exasperated with the warden. The fact that her sister and her brother both knew this fat bastard must mean he's probably the warden.

"I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much." He said making his way up and into the boat.

"Uh... Is that who I think it is?" Aahmas asked, fanning her face, trying to get his stink out of her nostrils.

"Yes old mum, that is the warden of the nice prison we sprung our american friend from." Jon said, smirking slightly.


	6. The Boat Burns

**_Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, it means alot to me to see theses great responses! this is my new update, and I am truly sorry it took my this long to update, I've been busy, sick, and well, sick once more. I hope you enjoy~!_**

 ** _~KyraKuran~_**

* * *

Aahmas found her room in no time, unpacking slightly and sighing as she sat on her bed, hands in her lap. She had no idea what she wanted to do now. Her choices were poker with Jon or sit and read with Evy. Frankly she wanted to avoid everyone. She laid down and stared at the ceiling before humming softly. She got off her bed and grabbed a small bag, packing the essentials like clothes and equipment for the dig.

Then she strapped it to her back and went out to the main area, sitting down next to Her brother. "Hey guys, Jon." She said, getting a hello back from the yanks, making her smile, though after a second it dropped and sorrow over took her. these men were sweet and kind, and yet, in order for her to change the fate of the man named Imhotep, they had to die.

"quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck Burns." Dave said, as Aahmas looked at the table deep in thought. She wondered how in the world she could change things, especially with Imhotep. after a minute she shook her head and stood up.

"Sorry men, but I was never good at poker, so I'll take my leave if you don't mind." She said softly, her voice soft and light, trying to hide her fright at her predicament. The men nodded and as she left, she saw Rick come up behind Jon and smirked, knowing her brother was in trouble. She decided to just stay in her room and think.

the last thing this girl wanted was to be a mary sue who fell in love with the character before even meeting him. she knew she was brought to this world for a purpose, but let's be honest here, she read more fanfiction than anyone she knew. Anything from Fairy Tail, to Supernatural, to the Lost Boys. and, if we are going to be honest, it was mostly smut.

she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands, grasping at her pitch black hair. "Fucking hell, Why give me this role to play? I mean, i would have been fine playing as Rick's cousin, or sister, or anything other than a proper lady! I like swearing, I like drinking, I am the least qualified person to be proper!" She said, before letting out a loud cry and smashing her fist into the wall of her cabin. She didn't understand, and probably never would.

According to the gods, she was a soul pulled from the ancient times and sent to the future, not only the future, but to a different universe. Why would they do that? She could have been perfectly happy with some other ancient man, probably had a family, but no, they made her specifically for Imhotep. Now she hated Anck-Su-Namun even more. For the snake had been created for the pharaoh, but thanks to the tricky thing known as free will, she found Imhotep to be her perfect man.

Fuck this world, fuck the gods, fuck that snake lady, and finally fuck Imhotep! She was done, this mission of hers was slowly draining her life away. She was filled with more and more worry the closer she got to her destination. She took a deep breath and then let it out, tears welling in her eyes before they cascaded down her cheeks. life was hard.

With her pack still on her shoulder, she layed down, slowly closing her eyes. It took only a few minutes and the little female was out.

* * *

The girl woke to the scent of smoke, her eyes growing wide as she realized the boat was no on fire. She jumped out of bed and ran outside, completely forgetting to put of shoes of any kind. She gasped as she saw the Medjai fighting the people on the boat. "Oh shit, it's time to jump." She muttered, moving over to the side of the boat and looking down. "Actually, I think I'll just burn with the boat." she muttered, a depressed aura surrounding her. She was terrified of heights, and in the dark of the night, the water seemed non existent.

She turned back and leaned against the side, shivering. "Nope, sorry dear gods, I'll just need to be reincarnated...I'm not jumping. Fuck that." She said, twitching slightly. suddenly, it seemed, a Medjai was right in front of her.

"Well then sweetie, we'll just have to force you." Said the voice of Anubis, the man smirking under his face mask thingie. Aahmas felt his hands connect with her shoulders and over she went, a very shattering scream erupting from her.

"I will never forgive you!" She cried out before hitting the water, her body freezing slightly at the cold. she broke the surface and sputtered, swimming to shore, noticing she was the first, one, of she remembered right, on their side of the river. Shots rang out from the boat adn Aahmas sighed, sitting on the shore, waiting for Evy, Jon and Rick. she knew she forgot the warden, but in her mind, he was already dead.

she heaved a happy sigh as her little family showed up on the banks, waving at them. Evy whimpered softly and then scowled. "We lost everything, all the tools, the equipment, all my clothes!" she said, very unhappy that she was in nothing but her slip. Aahmas giggled before blinking in remembrance of the fact that she had a knapsack with her.

"well, not everything. I packed a small bag with the essentials, well, not your clothes, these are all mine." She said, twiddling her thumbs slightly, only to have that little rat Beni call out.

"O'Connell, hey O'Connell! It looks to me like I have all the horses!" He called out, smirking at the small group.

"Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick called out with ease, making the rat pause and look around before kicking the water and cursing in Hungarian. The act alone made Aahmas giggle. this may actually be a fun adventure after all.

* * *

 _ **Once more, thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, favourited or followed my story. It means alot to me as an author to have a fanbase.**_

 _ **Now, please, I beg of you, if you have any questions about this story, review, I will read them and answer them to the best of my ability in the next chapter. ^.^**_

 _ **~KyraKuran~**_


	7. A camel named Jamison

_**Thanks to those who commented on my story, it means a lot to me! You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. I got serious writers block on it. In the movie I guess to us, it looked like just a day or two had passed since the boat, acquiring the camels, and then reaching Hamunaptra. so, Yeah, this was hard, and literally the only freaking dialog is when Jon complained about Warden's smell. -.-**_

 _ **also, here's the character info.**_

 _ **Name: Aahmas Carnanhan**_

 _ **Age: 24**_

 ** _Hair: Black wavy hair, mid waist length._**

 ** _Eyes: Ice blue with golden flecks. Her makeup usually consists of blue and gold eye-shadow with the usual cat-tail eye-liner._**

 ** _One of the darlings who has reviewed did ask me about her name. Why wouldn't Jon's and Evy's parents name her British like those two. My answer is, I would have gone with an English name, but the Egyptian names have such beauty to me and they seem to roll off the tongue better. But still, I'm going to say for the stories sake, mom and dad decided that they wanted a daughter with an egyptpname as they already had two englished named children._**

 ** _I shall save my blabbering for later, please enjoy this chapter!_**

 _ **~KyraKuran~**_

* * *

Oh dear God it was actually chilly as the group of five walked in the direction they were apparently supposed to go. It got so bad that Aahmas was shivering, her arms wrapped around her to try and keep warmth to herself. She honestly felt bad for the members of their group. They had no clothes or anything...well, Rick had his impressive collection of guns!

As if gifted by Gods, as the sun rose, so did the outlines of buildings, they had found a village! They rushed to it and found the townspeople already awake and mulling about. The natives seemed startled by the sudden appearance of the five. Evy smiled and then went up to a shopkeeper, having a conversation with him, Aahmas knowing she was explaining their situation to him.

The man nodded and then waved over a few females, who came over to Aahmas and Evy, crowding around them and pretty much forcing them into a different hut. the men rolled their eyes before separating, Warden going who knows where, while Rick and Jon went to buy some supplies and a mode of transportation. Meanwhile, The girls were being stripped, washed, dried and made to choose a few outfits. While Evy chose the black dress, her sister Aahmas went for the blue one.

Their hair was done in an up-do. While Evy's was a neat little bun, Aahmas' was a little more complicated, it being braided and twisted until it formed it a small flower on the back of her head. The head pieces were next, twisted around so it covered their faces and it was fastened. When the women thought they were done, they went to stand, only to be forced down once more. Makeup was applied to their eyes, and for once, they looked pure Egyptian, or so Aahmas did.

When they were finally let free from the village girls evil clutches, Aahmas scurried over to Jon and clung to him. "Please, I swear to God, I will pay you any amount of money if you never breathe a word of this to anyone." She said, fake sobbing into his chest while her brother just laughed.

"You look beautiful sister, you really do. And according to Rick, I could have gotten these camels for free if I gave the man one of you." Jon said, only to have his sister turn red and glare at him. "I would never trade you. Evy maybe." He said smirking slightly, making Aahmas giggle happily.

"Oh Jon, I love you dearly." She said, before looking up at the camel in front of her and moving to it, running her hand over its muzzle. "These are our rides?" She asked, already knowing though that they were.

"Yes Ma'am, now, mount up, we're leaving soon." Jon said, only to a minute later gape at his little sister as she had no problem swinging herself up and onto the camel gracefully, leaving the reigns in his hands. "Well then, it's just the rest of us who have to mount up." He said, throwing the reigns to Aahmas. She grinned and then spurred the beast on, just strolling through the streets of the village, waiting for the rest of them to be ready.

"Aa! Come on, we're ready." Evy called out, making the girl grin and maneuver the camel over to the group, the five of them waving to the shopkeeper and then setting of, walking in the direction Rick said they needed to.

* * *

As they traveled over the desert, she noticed that Rick and Evy kept glancing at each other, which made her smile, at least that part of the story would still be true. She let go of the reigns suddenly and patted the camels neck. "Go on, run a little." she said to it, catching everyone's attention. the camel made a noise before breaking out into a gallop, the youngest Carnahan whooping and throwing her arms out, hanging on with her knees. For once on this journey, she felt free. Her camel ran for about thirty seconds more before dropping down to walking pace.

"What on earth are you thinking Aahmas?" Evy asked, her tone shocked.

Aahmas looked at Evy before grinning once more. "I wanted to have some fun! and trust me, that was fun sissy." She said softly, settling down now as it was dusk. With a small grin she urged her camel forward until it was right next to Rick. "I see you fancy my sister." She said quietly, biting her lip.

Rick jumped slightly before narrowing his eyes. "How would you know that?" He asked, hoping that no one had noticed.

"The way you glance at her, the way you sound when you talk about or to her. Not to mention how when she smiles or your gazes meet, you blush just a tiny bit." Aahmas said, smirking slightly at the way Rick rolled his eyes at her antics. "It's okay. I like the idea of you and her together." Aahmas said, trying to get him to talk to her. By now the sun had set and Aah was feeling tired. The girl let out a yawn and stretched.

The little beauty had slipped her reigns into Ricks hand and leaned forward on the camel, her azure eyes closing as she drifted into sleep. She wished she could say she had a pleasant dream, but it was more of a nightmare. Her mind filling itself with images of Imhotep killing her slowly and painfully, skinning her alive, waterboarding her, or using the flesh eating scarabs to do the trick.

Right before the young girl woke to the early morning light, her dreams cha her. It was as if they were a gift from the gods. Visions of her and Imhotep kissing passionately, of them raising a few beautiful children together. Alex and their child playing together. It was beautiful, but the image that made her feel happy and safe was the mummy they were about to raise tucking her into bed before sliding in behind her and whispering those three words every woman wants to hear.

So, Aahmas had a few conflicting thoughts and emotions as the sunlight woke her up. The young woman surprised she didn't fall off the camel while she was asleep. With a giant yawn, she grabbed the reigns back and moved Jamison along a little faster. Yes, she had named her camel Jamison, an? Don't ask me, I'm just writing this thing.

Suddenly the group stopped, coming face to face with the other group. Aahmas knew what was going to happen and she shifted, getting ready for a good race. Questions were fired back and forth, until with beauty, the Sun rose and the city seemingly shimmered into existance. "Remember our bet O'Connell! First to the city gets 500 dollars." one of the yanks yelled out, and suddenly, everyone was racing towards Hamunaptra.

Evy, Rick, Aahmas and Beni were in the lead, with a few of the Americans right behind then. Peeking back, Aahmas saw Beni start whacking Rick with a crop, only to have the American yank him off his horse and into the sand. It was priceless! With a few whoops, Evy and Aahmas entered the city equally, tied for a finish.

It felt so good to win, to be first for once in her life. But the easy parts were behind her. Aahmas knew that soon the mummy would be woken, and her challenge would start. She knew there were three possible outcomes. The first being she died, second being she lived and had a happy life with Imhotep. The third was she took Evy's place a sacrifice, a host for anuk-su-namun.

Honestly, the poor girl wished for the first two outcomes over the third.

* * *

 **Well, that's one more chapter down! Sorry it took me So long my lovelies. My laptop broke so I had to write this on my phone. Autocorrect is a pain in my ass and I hate it.**

 **So, please leave comments, questions, or just a nice little message and I will try to answer when I post the next chapter. GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO MUCH!**

 **Till next time my loves.**

 **Kyra Kuran**


	8. Author's note Very Important!

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

 **As most of you know, I can start a really good story and well, quickly lose interest. Trust me I know it sucks big time. But life has been hard for me these past few months. I was dealing with major heartbreak, crippling depression and illness as well as the passing of someone very close to me. As much as I want to tell you lovely people that I will continue with my stories, I would be lying.**

 **That's not to say I won't start new ones though, ones I plan on sticking with! I have a few ideas started, and im planning on creating some worthwhile stories with well thought out plots and amazing characters. What I want from my lovely readers, is for you to PM me with different fandoms that I could write a story for! And I will total those up and publish stories depending on the ideas that I get.**

 **Once more, I want to apologize for losing my spark and while I cannot promise that my muse won't vanish (She has a very bad habit of doing that in the middle of stories) I plan on letting you guys know so that I can gleen ideas from your noggins to help my muse come back. You guys are the reason I write. I want my stories to impact you and get your own creative juices flowing.**

 **I love you all so much! I can't wait to see what new ideas I can come up with to wow you with!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Kyra Kuran**


End file.
